We are proposing a conference for the summer of 2002, July 13th, "Research Techniques of the New Millenium for Voice and Speech Science" designed to 1) introduce and familiarize voice and speech researchers to current, state of the art research techniques, and 2) provide a mechanism whereby these researchers can either collaborate with others or learn the research techniques discussed. Many of the training programs in speech science, speech and language pathology, and otolaryngology-head and neck surgery do not seem to be introducing or teaching some of these research methods that are required for modern day scientific investigation. This has resulted in many junior faculty and students who are relatively naive or inexperienced in using some of the more powerful tools available for conducting research. This conference is centered on the introduction of these techniques with examples of how they are used in research for speech or voice. Furthermore, the conference will also encourage collaboration and the transferring of the techniques to others. In a nutshell this meeting is about "research tools and fields for the future: what they do, how to acquire them and/or collaborate with people using them." Because the conference will be held just preceding the Phonosurgery Conference at the University of Wisconsin at Madison, we expect the audience to consist of mainly academically based clinical physicians and speech pathologists. However, during our advertising and announcements, we will be targeting those who desire a research career. We expect about 50-70 conference participants, and hope to have 15-20 that are serious about doing more basic research. More importantly, we proposed designing a website containing information presented in the meeting so that the potential audience is much larger than just the conference participants.